


Family

by Poodoowriter5



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Love, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Parent-Child Relationship, Tatooine (Star Wars), Togruta (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22624129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poodoowriter5/pseuds/Poodoowriter5
Summary: Anakin regrets not seeing his mother before she died. It is a mistake he will never be able to set right. But he can learn from it.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is an AU fanfiction about Ahsoka's family. Yes, I made their names up because I couldn't find their real names. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Anakin and his new padawan, Ahsoka Tano, had just gotten back to Coruscant after fighting in the Mid Rim for two months straight. They had been given a two-week long vacation, and they both needed it. Ahsoka was completely exhausted. She felt like she could sleep for a month. Anakin, however, had other plans. Ever since he'd accepted the girl as his padawan, he'd wanted to do this. Now he finally had the chance. 

"Hey, Snips," he said. "You just go ahead and get some rest. I've got something I want to take care of, alright?"

" Okay."

He smiled at her, then went to find his former master. He found him meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. Anakin snuck up behind the older Jedi then roared and pounced him.

Obi-Wan jumped. "Wha- Anakin! Blast it! What the blazes was that for?"

Anakin smirked. "You meditate too much."

"So that gives you justification to jump me like a wild animal?"

Anakin shrugged. "Pretty much."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan sighed. "When will you grow up?"

"Hey!" he punched Obi-Wan in the arm. "I'm not immature! You're just old and grumpy!"

"I am _not_ old!" Obi-Wan said, punching Anakin back.

"Whatever makes you sleep at night."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Take that back."

Anakin grinned. "Or?"

"Or I'll pulverized you!"

Anakin stuck his tongue out and then ran for his life, Obi-Wan hot on his heels. They ran across a patch of grass, tore through a clump of bushes, and splashed over a stream. "You imbecile!" Obi-Wan cried, shaking a fist. "Rogue! Scalawag!"

Anakin laughed. "What's the matter, old man? Feeling tired?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "You wish!" Then he jumped. Next thing they knew, they were wrestling on the ground, kicking up dirt, tearing flowers, and laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

"Ahem." 

They looked up.

"Master Windu!" Obi-Wan said, jumping to his feet. "How good to see you!"

"Do you two mind acting like the adults you are for a change instead of scuffling on the ground like a pair of street-ruffians?"the Korun master scolded.

Anakin stood up. "He started it!"

Obi-Wan looked at him in outrage. "Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Mace walked away, sighing. Those two . . . 

"Really, though," Anakin said, plopping down on the grass. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked, sitting next to him

"I need you to get Ahsoka's records for me."

The master looked at him, shocked. "Why?"

"I need it."

"Anakin, that's highly secret information! Only Council members can access it!"

"That's why I need you to get it. You're on the Council."

"Anakin, it's secret for a reason. If the wrong people got ahold of the historical records of Jedi, they would know everything about them. I mean their blood types, homeworlds, parents, species, allergies, everything! That kind of information could be used against them."

Anakin scowled. "You don't trust me? "

Obi-Wan sighed. "Fine. I'll get them for you. Just don't do anything foolish with them. "

Anakin smiled. "Thanks, Obi-Wan. More than you'll ever know."

* * *

That night, Anakin looked at the datapad. It contained all of Ahsoka's personal information.

"Homeworld: Shili," he mused. "Father: Smyther Tano. Mother: Houda Tano."

Anakin got onto the computer. In the search bar, he typed "Smyther Tano, Shili". He hadn't been allowed to see his mother as a padawan. It was something that he regretted to this day. He would not let Ahsoka go through the same thing. He could still feel his mother's last touch on his face, see her last breath quietly escaping her broken body. He felt tears come to his eyes, and blinked them away. His mother was gone. She wasn't coming back. Right now, he had to focus on Ahsoka.

* * *

The next morning, he woke Ahsoka up early. "Snips," he whispered, shaking her. "Snips! C'mon. Get up. Snips!"

"Mmmm," she groaned, curling inward on herself. "Mm-mm."

"Snips! Get up!"

She sleepily shook her head, scrunching up her face. "Go'way," she mumbled. 

"Come on! Rise and shine!" 

She buried her head in the pillow. "Nuuh!"

Anakin scowled. "Really, Snips? Come on! Stop being such a sleepy-head! You can sleep on the ship. Get up!"

Ahsoka blinked confusedly. "Ship? What ship?"

"The one we're leaving on," he answered, pleased that he finally had her attention. 

"Where?"

"You'll see. C'mon. We gotta go before anyone notices we're gone."

She sat up. "You mean we're sneaking out?"

He shrugged. "You could say that. Now hurry up and get dressed. We don't have much time before people start waking up."

She looked at the clock. It was three in the morning! Reluctantly, she slid out of bed. _I_ _swear by the force, Skyguy_ she grumbled to herself. _This had better be important._

* * *

"But _why_ can't you tell me?" Ahsoka whined.

"For the millionth time, Snips," Anakin chuckled. "Because it's a _surprise._ "

Ahsoka huffed. "Well, maybe I don't want a surprise."

"Trust me, you're gonna love it," he assured her.

"You can't just drag me out of the Temple at three in the morning, pack me into a ship, fly off, and not tell me where we're going! Skyguy! It's not fair!"

"Patience, Snips. Just a few more hours."

"Does Master Kenobi know where we're going?"

"Well, I'm sure he'll easily figure it out once he notices we're gone. If he hasn't already, that is."

"So you didn't even tell him?" Anakin shook his head. "Why all this secrecy?" she demanded.

He rolled his eyes. "I already told you. Because it's a -"

"Don't! If you say it's a surprise one more time, I'll flush your hydrowrench down the toilet! "

"What!?! That's totally unfair!"

"Then tell me where we're going. Please?"

"Nope."

She scowled and stalked out of the cockpit.

* * *

"Alright, Snips, come here," he called. She rushed over to him, bouncing slightly. "Close your eyes. No peeking. I'm going to lead you out and tell you when you can open them."

She eagerly covered her eyes. "Ready!"

He opened the docking ramp, led her gently out of the ship, then said, "Alright. You can open your eyes."

She quickly looked around, frowning a bit. There was lots of greenery all around and directly ahead of them was a village. The sun was shining brightly, and birds were singing. A memory so distant that she hadn't even thought about it in over ten years flashed through her mind. Her eyes widened. "Shili?" she gasped.

He smiled. "Yup. Your parents live in the village. I'm taking you to spend a week or so with them. We- ugh!"

The teenager had jumped him, crushing him in a tight embrace. "Thank you!" she whispered. "Thank you so much!"

"It's nothing, Snips. Now let's go meet your parents." He started walking, only to realize that she wasn't following. "Snips?" She looked troubled. "What's wrong?"

She bit her lip. "Skyguy, what'll the Council say? This isn't allowed."

He smirked at her. "What the Council doesn't know won't hurt them. Now come on."

She grinned from ear to ear, then sprinted after him into the village. They easily found the Tano household. Ahsoka held her breath while Anakin knocked. Her head was spinning and her heart was pounding. What if they didn't recognize her? What if they didn't care about her? A middle-aged Togruta woman opened the door. She had Ahsoka's face markings, but her eyes were brown. She frowned, then her eyes widened. "Ahsoka?" she whispered. 

Ahsoka felt a lump rise in her throat. She nodded, battling tears of joy. "Mother'" she whispered back.

The woman grabbed her in a powerful hug."My baby! You're so beautiful! A Jedi! Oh, Ahsoka! Oh, my baby!"

Ahsoka was clinging to her mother, crying and laughing at the same time.

"Smyther!" the mother called. "Smyther, come quickly! "

A male Togruta came running. He stopped short when he saw the girl in his wife's arms. "Ahsoka!" he croaked. The parents pulled their daughter into the house. Anakin watched for a moment, then slowly went back to the ship and took off. This was Ahsoka's time to reunite with her family. He would be back in a week to pick her up. For now, she deserved some time alone with the people who had brought her into the galaxy and raised her for the first three years of her life.

* * *

Obi-Wan was waiting when he arrived. He shook his head. 'You left her with them?" he asked.

Anakin chuckled. He knew Obi-Wan would have figured it out. "Yeah. I'm gonna pick her up in a week. I just thought she'd like to spend some time with them."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin, the Council wouldn't approve of this."

"I don't care. She has a right to know her parents, okay? Besides, who's going to tell them? You?"

Obi-Wan studied Anakin for a moment, then said slowly, "I had no such intentions. It's just. . . I don't know. It doesn't feel right, breaking the Code like this."

Anakin twitched a shoulder. "Whatever. I want her to have the option of knowing who she is and where she comes from."

Obi-Wan looked at him. "Anakin," he said softly. "I'm sorry you didn't get to do this with your mother. I know how much she meant to you."

Anakin shrugged. "She's gone now. It's in the past. "

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes. It is. But I do regret that you didn't get to have a parent in your life."

Anakin smiled. "Maybe not. But you know what? I had the best older brother the galaxy has to offer."

Obi-Wan looked up in surprise. Then he smiled back. "And I was given the most impudent younger brother ever to have existed."

Anakin chuckled. "Race you to the apartment. Unless you're not feeling up to it, that is. I wouldn't want to put too much strain on such an old man."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you're going to regret that, young one."

Anakin dashed down the hall. "Come and get me, old one!" he yelled. Obi-Wan laughed before charging after him.


End file.
